Many electronic devices are air-cooled, such as by a passive or active cooling system. Passive cooling systems can be as simple as inclusion of ventilation slots in an enclosure containing the device. Active cooling systems can include a fan, which typically increases the rate of heat removal.
In more advanced cooling systems, a dielectric fluid can be used to provide even greater heat removal. Fluid is continuously cycled between a sprayer, locations wherein the fluid is in contact with components, and a pump. In a stationary system, a sump may collect liquid dielectric fluid from the bottom of an enclosure surrounding the system. However, in a mobile system, both the rate of acceleration and the direction of acceleration of the enclosure can vary with time. As a result, dielectric fluid does not consistently move to an expected location within the enclosure. Accordingly, recovery of dielectric fluid from within a mobile spray-cooled system presents challenges that have not previously been fully resolved.